


The Main Course

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dollmads, Fluff, I was hungry when I wrote this, It was actually for school, are you proud, it's about food, just fluff, no angst this time guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: Just your average dinner with the Madisons, nothing more, nothing less.





	The Main Course

Dolley Madison had walked into the grand dining hall of the Montpelier estate, taking a seat on a chair directly across the long dining table from her husband, James Madison Jr. Though they were a couple of two people, they had needed a large table for the various guests they receive commonly. He gave her a soft smile, sitting silently while reading over the latest paper. Bits and pieces of the Reynolds Pamphlet, written by his political enemy Alexander Hamilton, were for display a couple of pages in. He knew his friend and political ally, Thomas Jefferson, would use this to his advantage. James could just picture him bouncing in his seat with excitement at this new material to use against Mr. Hamilton.

A servant walked in with a tray of food, an appetizer for them to eat before the main course was ready to be served. The servant placed the covered metal tray onto the dining table, removing the cover and revealing a small, well-cooked steak with a proper amount of seasoning. He cut the small steak in half, giving one half of the steak to James, and the other half to Dolley. He retreated from the dining hall to receive the main course.

“What a delicious steak this is!” Dolley had exclaimed, taking a small bite of the steak she was given from the end of her fork, delighted at how well it was cooked.

“Indeed it is, my dear.” James had replied, his nose too stuck in the paper to eat much of the piece of steak he was given as an appetizer.

“Stop reading that paper of yours and eat your dinner, you silly goose!” Dolley had joked with him.

James had smiled at her joke towards him, and put the paper down. He grabbed the knife and fork, cutting a piece of the steak out and eating it thoughtfully. His eyes widened in surprise with how good the steak really was. Dolley had noticed his expression and opened her mouth to say something, yet closed it again as the door to the dining hall had opened with a creak.

The servant had come back in with more food than before, holding a tray in both of his hands. It was the main course. He placed the two silver trays on the table, this time grabbing the plates that were in front of James and Dolley and retreating to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he returned with cleaner plates and new silverware. He placed the plates in front of each of them, and then organized the silverware in a fancy manner. He made his way to the trays, removing the metal covers and revealing two different foods. A fresh salad made from the vegetables grown at Montpelier, something James had excited himself over. The other meal was a heavily seasoned Virginia ham. The servant had taken a little bit of each and placed it on both of their plates. Once he was done, he left the dining hall to grab their last course, the dessert.

The Madisons began dining eagerly, having enjoyed the first piece of their three course meal. The heavily seasoned ham is famous in Virginia, having been eaten by the former president, George Washington himself. The Madisons were no different, enjoying every bite they could get out of this meal. The salad was just as great. James had prided himself at the fact it was made from vegetables grown in his own estate. Dolley enjoyed the fresh and different flavor, and the little bit of pepper and salt added to make it really stand out. She considered dragging her Jemmy off to the chef in the kitchen to give them compliments on the amazing cooking they had done today for them.

“We should give the chef a compliment today, dear.” Dolley had suggested to him.

“Of course my love, once the meal is done we’ll go right ahead.” James had responded with a smile towards his wife.

The servant came back with the final meal of the day, dessert. He walked into the grand dining hall with not a tense expression, but with a smile. He placed the last tray down before moving to take their plates, walking into the kitchen with a happier and more enthusiastic spin than before. He returned with two new plates a few minutes later. He placed them in front of the Madisons, showing his deep respect towards the couple in the process. He took the cover off of the tray to reveal the final course, cream puffs, James Madison’s favorite pastry. Dolley knew just what was about to happen at this notion, and she moved her soft gaze from the servant to her husband.

A soft squeal could be heard from the right half of the table, from James himself. James, despite his negative personality and grumpy expressions, had a light-hearted expression on his face this time. A giant smile had made its way to his face as he looked at his favorite pastry just sitting not too far away from him. Dolley couldn’t help but smile at her husband’s adorable little squeal. Dolley watched how he eyed the pastry, impatiently waiting for the servant to place a few onto his plate before allowing himself to eat them all with ease.

“Why do you do that every time you’re served cream puffs, dear?” Dolley had teased.

“Why shouldn’t I, dearest?” James teased back, allowing the servant to place a few of the cream puffs onto his plate.

He ate them slowly, to savor the flavor of the pastry. Dolley just at hers as quick as the other food she was given during this dinner, not as fond of the pastry as her husband is. It is known that whenever James is served a cream puff, he would give a squeal of excitement. It’s a quirk that Dolley had always loved about her James.

She would always continue to love this man, no matter what got in her way.


End file.
